


Like Groceries

by AyuDev



Series: Boy Next Door [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BL, Dick drunk Lucio, Dom Lucio is important, Lucio may be 5"3 but he will wreck you, M/M, No Lucio is not drinking he's just drunk off Akandick, Rim job, Rimming, Thanks Doomcio Discord, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: There's something to be said about surprise ass eating.There's also something to be said about how worried Angela and Lena are about Lucio's drinking……… that doesn't actually exist.





	Like Groceries

He wasn’t one for the to keep anything from Overwatch. Everyone assumed he’d be the most open people in the damn team. 

Taking into account Lena, and now Angela phoning him, making sure he was okay off base, Lucio learned the hard way, covered in his and filled with Akande's seed, he had to put on pants and a shirt and poker face it for Lena as he assured her he didn’t hear the phone. She laughed as he didn’t dare move, jello-legs didn’t really help him keep his composure. 

He had to answer that phone. Dick in his mouth or not, unless he wanted to risk them being caught. He tried soo hard, to keep himself from loosing control and digging his nails down, but the moans that came from the Doomfist, made that a lot harder than he anticipated. The DJ was shameless in how much he admitted that he wanted, he made sure the bigger man knew when, and where he wanted it. 

If people thought that Lucio was the top type, they’d be half right. If they thought the Doomfist would refused to be dominated by someone damn near half his size, they were completely wrong. That five foot three DJ had the confidence to back those orders he had, with the darkest smile to boot. It wasn't just penetration he craved, he relished in the hot slick heat of that man's mouth on his cock. 

"Mmmmm~ Just like that Akande…" he’d massage his head as he bit his own lip, feeling his body heat up from the pleasure. 

Now the first time Lucio had a tongue in his ass, he definitely didn’t ask, and wasn’t expecting that when he had told Akande to "have his way with his needy body" that he would be fucked by that hot tongue. It felt incredible, his mind blanked as the Doomfist was down on his knees, hands keeping Lucio's legs up while he laid down on his bed, gripping the sheets as he was moaning loudly, begging for more. 

He definitely wasn’t expecting it to feel nearly as good as it did. Lucio realized far too quickly that he could cum just to this alone. Pushing Akande's head back, he looked him in the eyes. "I’m not cumming to that alone." He smiled. But a dark smile grew on the taller man. Was he going to disobey??? 

That day they both found out something. Lucio absolutely loved his ass being eaten, and that his body could quickly bounce back, leaving him hot, heavy, and completely out of sorts and drooling by the time the Doomfist was done with him. 

He had directly disobeyed Lucio, but at the same time, the small DJ could do nothing about it because he was stripped of any intelligence. He felt intoxicated but was pretty sure he had nothing to drink… at all. 

"You didn’t cum to that alone. Nor did you just the one time…" that dark smile never left his features as he looked at the vibrating phone. "Here…" he tossed it at the, dick drunk Lucio. Noticing the vibrations, he immediately answered. Still in a daze. 

"Are you…… drunk?!?" Lena was clearly trying not to laugh. "Caught you at a bad time I guess…" 

"…… Yeah ya did." His voice was almost hoarse. 

Shit.

"Are you okay?!?! Do you need me to come get you?" She sounded worried once his voice was heard. 

No… that was not necessary. He prayed they didn’t, and was attempting to tell them he was okay. 

"Mmmmm… no. I am okay. I just need rest." He laughed. Feeling Akande pick him up, he was carried into the bath.

"…… okay. Call when you wake up. I'll get Angela to make sure you’re okay later." Lena said, hanging up the phone. 

"Angela is coming… you definitely can’t stay." He laughed. "You… fucked me to the point where they actually think I need medical attention…"

"I can fix that…" Doomfist smiled as Lucio's eyes grew wide. 

"You…" he started. "… will do no such thing Ogundimu." He was still in Akande's arms, pulling his face towards his own, their lips locked, playfully biting the older man's lip, they broke away from it. "No more of that." Akande smirked.

"Not what you said earlier…" he said rather bluntly, lowering him into the bath. 

"Not the game we’re playing." Lucio continued. "Next time, there will be consequences." The warmth of the bathwater was relaxing, but his dark smile never faded. 

"Oh?" He saw Akande look down at him, challenging his promise. 

"Don’t think I won’t, big boy~♡…" he crossed his legs and let his body relax. "You don’t need to be the strongest in the room to deliver punishment, Ogundimu." 

It would be good if he remembered Lucio's warning.


End file.
